


Felicity's Journey

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: If you think you've read the first chapters before...you probably did in my one shot collection. This will be an ongoing story here now.Oliver has been convicted (so AU) He's going to prison and Felicity is left alone to take care of their children. Luckily she can rely on her family.





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity sighs as she puts her back against the door of the elevator. She feels William looking at her so she smiles at him. She is in charge of him and their safety now. The doors to the bunker open and they step out. Felicity pushes William behind her as she feels other people are around. She looks around to find Digg, Dinah, Rene and Curtis at the table. They look sad. She feels the red hot anger over take her.

She walks quickly to the table, “GET OUT!”

Digg stands first. He holds up his arms, “Felicity….please we need to keep you safe. You and William aren’t safe anymore. Lyla is arranging a safe house then we will all get you there.”

She snorts, “I do not need or want your help. I don’t want any of you to help me.”

“Us.” William corrects her.

Felicity turns and rests her arm on his shoulder, “Us. We don’t need you. Oliver needed you. The team was supposed to be a family.”

Curtis stands and starts to her. She holds up her hand to stop him. Rene rises from his seat, “You and Oliver….you betrayed us. All of us. He put me in the hospital.”

Felicity feels the anger bubbling to the surface. She counts to ten. After she does this she looks down at William, “Go set up Oliver’s old room for you to rest in, okay?”

William looks at the adults, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I go this.”

Felicity watches her son walk away. When he is where he can’t hear her, the famous Smoak loud voice comes out, “WE betrayed you? Excuse me, Rene but how many times did you turn on Oliver? More than once? Once is a mistake, twice is a lifestyle…so if any of you think he won’t turn on you…you’re stupid.”

Rene looks hurt. Felicity doesn’t care.

“Felicity that isn’t fair…” Digg states.

“Not fair? They hurt you, Digg. He hacked your implant and hurt you. Yet, here you are with them. I thought we were family…Oliver loved you like a brother and so did I..”

“Felicity, you and Oliver are my family….”

If Oliver wasn’t in prison she might could move past what Digg did to her heart and to Oliver, but right now? She can’t and she hates it.

Dinah walks over to her, “Felicity please let us keep you safe.”

Felicity glares at her, “Oliver went and saved you from a miserable experience and you turned your back on us…I don’t need that kind of protection.”  
Rene slams his hand down on the table, “So, you want to die and William? That’s stubborn and stupid, Blondie.”

 

“Fuck you, Rene.” Felicity spits out. She centers herself and remembers to keep her cool, “You are all right…I need family right now. There was a time that was all of you, but that time is over.”

The group exchanges glances. She knows they think she lost her mind. She is a wife and mother on her own now she doesn't have time or energy to worry about them or what they think. They made their choices and she's made hers.

“I considered each of you family. I would have done anything for you. Now, that is over with and done.” She hears the elevator. The vigilantes all start to take defensive postures. “That is my family.”

The elevator opens.

Roy walks out first. He immediately heads to Felicity and engulfs her in an embrace. She inhales the familiar scent of the man she considers her little brother. “Thank you for this.”

Roy hugs her tighter.

“Don’t hog our sister!” Thea says from beside him.

Felicity is transferred from one set of arms to the other, “Sister.” Is all Thea says as the two women Oliver loves the most in the world embrace.

“Okay, sister wife I am here…but I must say I do not hug.” Nyssa quips.

Felicity lets go of Thea, “Just for now..no sister wife jokes, okay? After we can both drive Oliver insane with them.”

Nyssa considers it, “Okay. Deal.”

Felicity turns to the room, “I have my family. We will get Oliver out of this, we will save this city and we will do it before our child is born.”


	2. chapter 2 of Felicity's Journey

“GO NOW!”

 

Apparently Felicity’s loud voice does not work on them like it did the others. Only Digg starts to step back. She is close to losing it and she will not cry in front of them. She will not let them see how their betrayal rocked her to her core.

“Listen, Blondie..We’re sorry…”

Anger roars to life inside her blocking out the pain of Oliver being in prison. Before she can move Roy, her dear sweet brother, moves and grabs Rene and throws him onto the floor. “No one calls her that but ME. From me it’s a term of endearment..when you say it with that tone and look it’s to degrade her.” Roy stands and puts his boot on the other man’s throat, “Oliver tolerated it because you were a team and he felt you and Felicity should work it out. She kept quiet because you supposedly had her man’s back in the field. That’s over.”

Dinah moves, but Thea stops her by swiftly putting a collar on her that will render her scream mute. “I am my Dad’s daughter…slight of hand and all…”

Dinah looks at her. They were once not exactly friends, but not enemies either. “You will leave me defenseless.”

Thea smiles, “Yes. Just like you left my brother. No backup, doubting himself and his worth…so yeah I think this will work quite nicely.”

Nyssa laughs, “I still say we turn them all in. They wanted all the vigilantes and sure the dog has a deal…but we can find something else and I’ve heard prison sucks for snitches…”

Thea grins, “We aren’t them. We are better than that. We don’t use our enemies weaknesses or their trust against them.”

Nyssa rolls her eyes, “Yes, I heard that speech flying back here. But they turned off Mr. Diggle’s chip and he forgave them so I don’t see why we don’t do the same. One less enemy to fight.”

Digg looks to Felicity, “I am not your enemy.”

She glares at him, “You were his brother. He trusted you and he takes everything you say to heart. He pushed me off the team because of your words. He was out there alone…all because of a suit?” Felicity wraps her arms around herself, “I know it wasn’t the suit John…it was that you failed as a leader..you lied to the team and to Oliver and you projected your guilt onto him. It wasn’t fair. And until he is out…I can’t forgive you.”

Felicity walks away, “I need to check on William.”

Thea shouts after her, “We need to leave or decide where to hide here?”

Felicity turns around, “I won’t leave him. We will find a safe place here. I trust you, my family will help me keep my children safe.”

Felicity leaves the room. Digg sits into a chair stunned by her words, “She’s right. If Oliver had done what I did…I would have yelled at him, and beat him. He forgave me too easily. He took back the mantle of Green Arrow and never made me feel guilty for not being there for him….Felicity always could see things I didn’t want to see…”


	3. A bit of revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity needs to work out some anger and finds the perfect target...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked if I would incorporate the trial in this story and I said I couldn't because in this story he's in prison (though I've sort of thought it would be Felicity..but we will see). BUT since I adore her so much I replayed the episode and found a way to bring in a bit of it...
> 
> not beta'd because I sort of still need to ask my beta...oops...

Felicity can’t sleep. Her plan to break Oliver out of jail is hitting road blocks left and right. She will find a way to get him out of prison, one way or another, her husband will be home when their baby is born. She rubs her still flat tummy. She doesn’t want to do this alone. She knows she has Thea and Roy…she even has Nyssa, but they aren’t Oliver. She needs him. They can't get him out of jail, but weirdly enough prison will be easier.

Felicity gets out of the bed Oliver put down here when he lived here. William is across the room on a cot. He insisted she take the bed. She looks over at her stepson who is trying so hard to be strong and brave. She smiles at him. He looks so much like Oliver. Samantha did an amazing job with him and now it’s up to Felicity to finish her work. 

A year ago, Oliver and Felicity were just trying to find their way back to each other and now…she stops the sob that wants to break free from her. She quietly leaves the room. 

Her servers are humming as she walks past them headed to her desk. She can’t get Oliver out tonight, but she can have some vengeance. There is one person that can pay for their betrayal and she is the only one who can accomplish it. 

Felicity sits at her desk, stretches her arms out in front of her with her hands clasped to crack her knuckles. She looks at the clock. It’s still early if she finishes in time she can catch her prey. She smiles and starts her work. 

Felicity takes a break when William wakes up. She asks him if he wants something to eat. He looks at her with a tad bit of fear. “I’m not cooking it. Raisa is here. She insisted that we are her family so she wants to be with us.” 

William smiles, “Okay then.” 

Felicity takes him to the small kitchen they have set up in the bunker. Raisa is talking to Thea and cooking up some pancakes. When the two women see William they both open their arms for hugs. They will all make sure William becomes the man Samantha and Oliver wanted him to become. 

“Where’s Roy? Felicity looks around and sees he’s missing. 

Thea smiles warmly, “You were so busy you didn’t notice him and Nyssa leave a bit before dawn. They’re getting a safe house ready so when we all move in it will just seem like a happy couple are joining the neighborhood.”

Felicity is a bit stunned, “You don’t mind them posing as a couple?”

Thea laughs lightly, “She doesn’t call him husband….”

Felicity rolls her eyes. She really does hate that. “Why aren’t we staying here?”

She feels closer to Oliver here and that means safer. She wants to be where he’s been. 

“It’s not safe, Felicity. Black Siren knows this place. It’s already been bugged once. We can’t risk you and William staying here.”

She nods. She knows her sister in law is right. It’s not safe for them to stay here. They've been over this, “I need my computers, servers and good secure wi-fi connection.” 

Thea walks over to her, “You will have all that and more. Nyssa called in a few favors and everything will be brought to the house and it will just part of the many things the new young couple need for their home.” 

Thea did think of everything. 

“Okay, I can’t move until I finish my project.” Felicity tells her. She speaks louder, “William we will do your homeschooling starting tomorrow.”

He nods. William loves school, but it isn’t safe for him there. Lucky, for him she is very, very smart and can teach him for now. “I have to finish this project…”

The next time Felicity looks up from her computer it’s dinner time. Roy and Nyssa are back. Roy is standing over her, “You need to eat.”

Her stomach growls as if to remind her it is there. She stands and stretches. Roy holds out a bottle. She takes it. Her prenatal vitamins. “I went and got some things for you, William and Raisa.” 

She throws her arms around him, “Thank you!” She doesn’t know why this kind gesture has her weepy, but here she is crying over vitamins. 

“No problem. Oliver would be all over you for not taking them so I thought I would take on that job.” He smiles at her. Felicity is comforted knowing that she has her family. 

They all eat dinner together and talk about the new house and how it was once an ARGUS house. Felicity drops her fork, “You didn’t ask John did you?”

Nyssa looks at her, “No. We bought it from Lyla.”

And she will tell John. Felicity knows she will. Felicity isn’t sure how she feels about this. 

“Lyla said she’s taking John Jr to a safe house out of the country to be safe then she will be back.” Roy tells the table. 

Felicity doesn’t acknowledge it. She can’t. Her computer tells her it’s done. She smiles. 

William looks over at her, “What did you do? I know that evil smile.” He teases his stepmom. 

“Nothing for you to worry about.” She says over her shoulder as she goes to see her work. 

Felicity quickly checks to make sure everything is ready. She links it to her phone. She can’t get her husband out of prison, yet. Felicity can make someone pay. 

The rest of the evening Felicity sits with her family as they pretend everything is normal. She waits. Felicity is biding her time. Once she feels everyone else is asleep she slides from her bed. She stands over William for a moment. He’s sound asleep. For just one second she has second thoughts. William needs her. She is pregnant. Then she remembers that they do need her to be strong and protect them. She isn’t being stupid. She leaves the room and heads for the storage room. 

She quietly rummages around for what she is looking for and when she finds it she fist pumps. Felicity puts on the jacket over her clothes that she never officially changed out of for bed. She’s dressed in all black under Oliver’s original Arrow hood. She grabs her phone and heads for the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

Felicity almost screams when she hears the voice. “Uh…out.” She turns to slowly to face Nyssa.”

Nyssa stares at her for a moment. Felicity prepares herself to argue with the other woman. “Why?” 

“I can make someone pay for her part in all this….” 

Nyssa considers her words. Nyssa puts her quiver on her back. Felicity hadn’t even seen her holding it. “Shall we?” Nyssa asks. 

“I can do this alone.” Felicity states flatly. 

“No.” Nyssa tells her flatly. “I owe Oliver a great debt for fighting Merlyn for me. Giving me the league and allowing me to disband it. I will protect his family.” 

Felicity really expected a “My Husband” from her. “because he’s your husband?” 

Nyssa shakes her head, “No. He is yours. The game isn’t fun anymore.” They start to walk towards the door, “I can’t see that vein on his forehead throb… or watch him watch you to see if you’re going to kill him or me.” 

Felicity stops walking. “Did you make a joke?” 

Nyssa pauses, “I think I did…”

The two women exit the bunker to find Thea there. “You, I expected.” She tells Felicity. She looks at Nyssa, “You I didn’t.”

Felicity shuffles from foot to foot. “You’re not stopping me.”

Thea who is dressed as Speedy shrugs, “Wasn’t planning on it. Just you’re not going without me.” 

A car pulls into the lot. Felicity turns to Thea, “Did you call an Uber for a mission?” 

Thea shakes her head while Nyssa looks confused. “No.”

Felicity watches as John Diggle approaches. Felicity looks at Thea like she betrayed her. 

“Roy can handle it, but I’d feel better if John was here to look after William and Raisa.” Thea says lower so only Felicity can hear, “He feels awful and sooner or later you will forgive him.”

She snorts, “Don’t bet on it.” 

John looks contrite. “Thanks for calling. Are you sure you don’t want me to go?” 

Felicity glares, “Very. Is that an okay decision with you?” Okay, clearly pregnancy hormones, missing her husband and the sense of betrayal is too much. She walks past him. 

Thea says something to John then follows her. They get into Roy’s mustang. Felicity gives Thea the address. Thea laughs, “Oh this mission is going to be epic.” 

 

They arrive at the apartment building. Felicity checks her tablet. “She’s almost here.”

Nyssa looks concerned while watching Thea practically do a happy dance. Felicity pulls up Oliver’s hood. The jacket is huge on her but she doesn’t care. 

“There is she…” It’s late. No one is on the street or in the parking garage. The three women move to the woman making her way across the empty garage. 

Felicity moves to stop the woman’s progress, “You’re not the Green Arrow…too short and he’s in jail on his way to prison in a few hours.” She says snidely.

Felicity pulls her hood down. Thea does the same and takes off her mask. If they’re going down it’ll be as a team. “You’re correct. I’m his wife.”

Susan Williams steps back. “Oliver won’t let you hurt me…remember last time you two tried?” Susan smiles at them.

Felicity smiles, “Yes. But now he’s out of commission thanks in part to you…so he can’t really stop me.” Felicity waggles her eyebrows and does her not wink, wink. 

“I’m not afraid of you…any of you.”

Nyssa moves in front of Felicity, “You should.”

Susan tilts her head, “Why?”

“I am a trained assassin..” She looks over her shoulder asking for permission. Felicity nods reluctantly she does owe her one, “And you slept with Oliver while he was my husband and betrayed him…that is a crime worthy of death.” 

Susan is visibly shaken. Nyssa smiles, “He is no longer mine so she gets to decide. Death is always an option.”

Felicity moves around the assassin. “There are fates worse than death…last time I took your career. This time I’m taking everything even your life…but you won’t die.” 

Thea gulps. “Damn, Sis you’re scaring me…”

Felicity smiles wickedly, “Right now, you have died. Your accounts all are empty. Your death certificate has been filed and your apartment was cleaned out while you were gone. As far as the world knows you committed suicide today.”

“I am right here. Alive. Not dead.” Susan states like Felicity has lost it.

“Yes. You will say it’s a clerical error, but it isn’t. It will take you YEARS to get everything back and just when you think you are about to be alive again…I will swoop in and take it all away. Just like you did to me.” 

Thea cackles, “This is amazing.”

“You’re entire existence was online. It’s not anymore. I wiped it clean. As for as the government, the internet and every other source online is concerned as of…” Felicity pushes a button, “You NEVER existed.”

“You wouldn’t…” Susan accuses her. 

“Oh, but I did. First, I killed you…then I wiped you from existence. There isn’t a trace of you left anywhere in the cyber world.”

Susan laughs, “I have all the hard copies in my apartment and safe deposit box.” 

Felicity shakes her head, “No…when you died you left instructions for your safe deposit box to emptied and contents to be destroyed. Your apartment was emptied today. I have the only copies and oops…I burned them…” 

“You did this because I fucked Oliver when you weren’t together?”

Felicity laughs, “No. I am his wife his past doesn’t matter. You took our future so I took yours….”


	4. surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a lot to deal with and now something or someone else....
> 
> no beta just me...making mistakes and having fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with this story. I need to figure out where I wanted it to go now that the season is over and I can do what I want...so here we go. I think I have maybe four more chapters of this. 
> 
>  
> 
> In the end notes, I am going to leave a snippet of my new story. It's an ABO....I need a name and thought it could be fun to let y'all name it since I cannot...I pick the worst names...then I will choose some (if enough people participate for a poll on my twitter @flipflops214)

Felicity awoke the day after taking down Susan Williams with a sense of loss. She misses Oliver so much and needs him. They need to find a way out of this as quickly as possible. He won’t let them break him out so there has to be another way. She sits up and looks across the small room to a still sleeping William. They moved his cot in here with her. William is having nightmares of being left completely alone. He’s lost both of his biological parents in less than a year. Felicity rubs her still flat stomach and sighs. She can do this. She will do this. 

She moves from the small room to the main area of the bunker. Roy is awake drinking coffee while Nyssa is training with her sword. That’s a great way to wake up. Roy sees her and hides his coffee. Smart man. She walks to the small kitchen and opens the fridge to find a glass with her name on it. She takes it out and sniffs it. It smells….healthy. 

She turns to find a sweaty Nyssa standing in the doorway, “I have taken it upon myself to see to your health until our— I mean your husband returns.”

Felicity eyes her cautiously, “Why?”

Nyssa moves to stand in front of Felicity, “Oliver saved my life by marrying me, by taking on Malcolm and when he chose not to kill me in order to be free of me, which was his right. I owe him. I will protect you, William and the child you carry to repay his debt and also..” Nyssa looks away then back to Felicity, “I respect you. I feel….I feel kindness towards you and perhaps this is what family is and I will protect that.” Nyssa turns and leaves. 

Felicity blames the hormones for the tears falling from her eyes. The assassination does have a heart. She smiles. This life is full of surprises. 

“There you are!” Felicity almost drops her gross drink. She turns to find William. 

“Here I am…drinking this drink I think Nyssa made me that is healthy.” She sniffs it again and wrinkles her nose or she is trying to kill Felicity. The smell says either one is possible. 

“I guess this means no more rocky road?”

Felicity laughs, “Please…ice cream is a dinner food not a breakfast.”

“I heard that!” Nyssa yells from the other room. 

William and Felicity look at each other and smile. William whispers, “She might be worse than Dad.” 

They both make scared faces at each other. It’s nice to have these light moments with her son. HER SON. Wow, that’s strange. 

==================================================

Felicity has some searches running, and while that is going on without her she’s is trying to figure out a way to get a tracker and perhaps a listening device onto Diaz. If they know his moves they can out play him.

She sees Roy come up the steps to work station. She sighs, “I’ve eaten, peed, I am standing so no cramping and I have a water bottle somewhere.” They all are playing mother hen to her.

Roy holds up his hands, “I am here as a friend.” 

Felicity turns around as he drops his hands, “I wanted to let you know I’m here if you need to talk. I know what it is like losing one of the Queen kids. It sucks and you feel lost.” 

She nods. She is about to offer to be an ear for him when a bright red flash appears in the bunker. Barry stops, but it isn’t him that has caught her attention. No, it’s the person beside him. How she wishes it were a husband or almost anyone else. She drags her eyes from the woman, “What is she doing here?”

Barry pulls down his hood, “In her timeline, her life is at risk and she needs a safe place.” 

“Uh, she’s dead in ours.” 

Barry smiles as the woman folds her arms across her chest. “Which means she’s safe here.”

Felicity eyes Barry, “What did she do?”

“For heaven’s sake I am right here. I am POTUS in my timeline and there is an assassination attempt on me for undoing everything my predecessor did.” 

Roy smarts off, “Oh man, did Trump win there too?”

Moira Queen shudders, “Yes. Like my children I’ve decided to save the world and not destroy it.”

“Shocking.” Felicity says. 

“Where are we and why are you here?” She asks Felicity. 

“I am here because this is where Oliver usually is…he’s currently in prison.” Felicity hesitates, “He’s my husband….”

Moira smiles as she runs up the steps. She grabs Felicity and hugs, “Thank goodness this Oliver isn’t a stubborn and foolish as mine.” 

When Moira releases her Felicity falls back into her chair. Moira Queen hated her. “You hate me..or did when you were alive.”

“Why?” Moira asks clearly shocked.   
“I told Oliver the truth about Malcolm….and Thea.” 

“Oh. That.” Moira replies, “We worked through that when I became mayor and realized you kept my son safe and then my daughter.” Moira takes her hand, “Oliver calls the unstoppable duo.” Moira laughs, “You help me too in DC now….” 

“Why is my son in prison? Since you’re married I assume he didn’t beat up Adrian here?”

“You have a prometheus?” 

Moira looks confused, “A what?”

Felicity tilts her head, “Here…Adrian is or was Prometheus..he wanted to kill Oliver.”

Moira chuckles, “Where I’m from he’s a Senator and Oliver hates him because you date him. You’re quite the lovely couple though not nearly as lovely as you and Oliver would be….”

Felicity is digesting this kind and nice Moira when she hears something that puts her on edge, “Are you my grandma?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> He smells her before he sees her. Oliver’s sense of smell has only gotten better since he’s been gone. He wonders sometimes if it’s because his Alpha is in control of him and no longer the other way around. He doesn’t play by the rules of society, polite or otherwise. Her scent is faint. He hasn’t run across an Omega in a very long time, but it doesn’t smell as he remembers. Oliver avoids them. He always avoided them. Omegas mean commitment and obligation, two things neither Ollie nor Oliver Queen want anything to do with.
> 
> He sees her heels and shapely legs first. She walks further into the office and he sees her ass. A part of Oliver, long dormant, isn’t so dormant at the moment. She turns around to set something on his mother’s desk. She picks up that awful picture of him with his father. She smiles at it. Oliver is enchanted by her smile. 
> 
> “You’re cute. Too bad you’re dead…which is worse for you than for me…I really need to stop talking to myself.” She sets the picture back where it belongs.


End file.
